In the areas of Plastic Surgery, Prosthodontics, Orthodontics and growth we plan to test the normal craniofacial growth in cleft children achieved by age six by continued serial headfilm analysis. Two age-groups will be set up: 1) 6:0 - 10:0, middle childhood, in two aspects, i.e., M and F pooled, M and F separate; 2) 10:0 - 15:00, through puberty, M and F separate. The same age-groups will be applied to dental models also. We shall observe the effects of orthodontic intervention in two groups: 1) early (deciduous); 2) late (mixed dentition or M2 stage). In Genetics pedigree analysis will continue; parent-child headfilms, cleft child, non-cleft child analysis will be initiated. Speech will continue to analyze cineradiographic films, frame by frame, for possible relationships between post-operative aro pharyngeal changes and speech. Aduiology will continue serial hearing sensitivity testing via sound field stimuli and audiometry, in addition to gathering impedance data on each child tested. Hearing/speech problems will be studied when-relatedly. Social Service will continue its counseling role and will extend its behavioral analysis in clefting, to several age-stages from two years through 18 years. In these studies concept of self and role in family and relation with age/sex peers will be focal.